fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Fear The Walking Dead: Democracy Part 1
Part 2 - Next Plot It occurred to Sebastian as he sat in school waiting for the end-of-lesson bell to go. His 14 year old personality really shows that he hates school. The worst thing was was that he was in his least favourite subject. English. In his head every day he just thought 'Why do we need to learn our own language?' Next to Sebastian was his best friend Chloe. He really liked Chloe. In a I-fancy-you way. He loved her brown hair and her greenish-blue eyes, her magenta backpack, her choice of clothing. Sebastian was always worried if Chloe never like his brown hair, his brown eyes. Chloe was kind and generous through Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian never knew if Chloe liked him back. He was always afraid that if he ever asked her out, he may think he smells of BO. Or his hair may look weird. But Chloe said to Sebastian that she once fancied a boy named Sam Jones because he had kind personality, or that's what she thought until he turned around and bullied her for five weeks. Chloe liked school...she loved writing and reading. So Sebastian thought that if he was seen as working next to her maybe that would give Chloe more of a chance of liking him back. Opposite Sebastian and Chloe were their other two friends, Crystal and Eddie. Crystal was humorous, she always made our friendship group outgoing. She's like a flower that just opens up to everyone. Eddie on the other hand was sometimes weird. But we liked him. "Okay, students, you may pack up your things." Our English teacher, Mrs. Moore stated. Mrs Moore always in my perspective, looked like Velma from Scooby Doo. Mrs. Moore had weird curly hair and glasses. Her handbag made every gag with that bright colour of red and pink. "Hey, Sebastian," Eddie asked. "You coming to the park after school?" Sebastian looked at his feet and replied, "Sure...me, you, Chloe and Crystal shall be there." Just as Sebastian stood by his desk, the bell went for next lesson. But the bell went on longer than expected. It was a lock down bell. "Everyone back in class!" Mrs. Moore shouted. Some of the students in the class screamed and misbehaved like what normal teenagers do. Crystal and Eddie rolled down the blinds like what everyone was told. The room became so dark and scary. Everyone crouched down on the floor and panicked. "What if it's a man with a gun?!" Crystal commented. Sebastian shook his head. "Maybe we should grab a pen or pencil," Chloe implied. Sebastian opened his lips. And nodded with possible agreement. Sebastian pulled out his sharp pencil. Chloe, Eddie and Crystal sneakily pulled out a blunt pen. "Put them things away!" Mrs. Moore reported. Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes. "Good afternoon, students and teachers," the speaker of our headteacher, Mr Taylorson continued. "A year eleven student has suffered serious injuries from a bee sting. He is being taken to the nearby hospital and gonna be under treatment...I will need all students to head home for further safety..." Everyone in Sebastian's classroom seemed confused. "Another one," Chloe explained. "That's the second one we had in two years. The last one was in year eight and we were in the canteen." "Yeah, but them bee's were disturbed by the old year tens. They were hitting the hive with a branch during lunch. This one sounds seriously..." Sebastian answered. Eddie unfolded the blind a little. "The thing is though," Eddie continued. "I don't see any bees." Sebastian also saw that. He was really concerned and confused. "Okay, guys. Everyone be careful and follow the path the teachers are creating." Mrs. Moore proclaimed. Everyone headed out the door and followed the path. Sebastian, Chloe, Crystal and Eddie stayed together. On their way, Sebastian spotted their other friends from a lower class from us. It was Rhianne, Donna and Greg. "Hey, guys." Greg declaimed. Sebastian looked at them as they joined the clash and replied, "Hey, scary what happened to that student, huh?" Donna and Rhianne were silent. They seemed scared enough to be still. On their way out the school gates everyone was watching to their left an ambulance flashing. Sebastian was sure it was really serious as two male medics stood waiting outside the ambulance and Mr. Taylorson was waiting there as well.. Just as Sebastian and his friends walked past it. Sebastian stopped and squinted his eyes analysing something severe. "I'll catch up, guys." He stated. He moved out of the way of the flooding students strolling out. Sebastian noticed the student. He looked really ill because he was coughing and started to get pale skin. That's when Sebastian noticed the redness on the year eleven's arm, the shocking source of it all. But it was no bee sting at all. It was a bite. Credits *Sebastian *Chloe *Crystal *Eddie *Greg *Donna *Rhianne *Mrs. Moore *Mr. Taylorson *Sam (Mentioned) Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Sebastian. *First appearance of Chloe. *First appearance of Crystal. *First appearance of Eddie. *First appearance of Greg. *First appearance of Donna. *First appearance of Rhianne. *First appearance of Mrs. Moore. *First appearance of Mr. Taylorson. *First mention of Sam Jones. *It is revealed in this part that this storyline is based in the TV Series universe of The Walking Dead. *This storyline is based in Philadelphia USA. But the writer lives in the UK.